Garfield Wiki:Rules
Articles *Before making drastic changes to an article (especially by removing a large amount of information), you should explain such changes, so that it will be less likely seen as vandalism (reverting blatant vandalism is an exception to this rule). *When creating articles, make sure they are about topics officially related to Garfield. Articles on unofficial matters (such as fan fiction, or people not confirmed to have worked on any official Garfield features, even if you wish they did) should be avoided. If you’re not sure if a topic is official, try looking up official sources for confirmation. You can also ask an administrator on his/her message wall, use the forum, or bring it up in chat. *When creating articles, make sure that the topic in mind doesn’t already have an article on the wiki (unless the article is in bad shape, and you think you can do better by starting over). Trivia The following types of information are not allowed for trivia sections: *Subjective information (e.g. “he is annoying”), even if there are characters who feel likewise. *Anything that may be considered ironic (if you feel it is important, try talking to an administrator about it first). *Speculative information, no matter how “obvious” it may seem. You may, however, write such information in the comment sections (which can be found below each article). *Coincidental information, such as a story resembling that of something else (unless said story is clearly a parody), a Garfield character sounding like a character from another franchise (particularly if they share the same voice actor), or something occurring on the same day. *Some information may be more appropriate on one page than on another; use your best judgement for that, and if in doubt, ask an administrator. Categories Certain categories can be used for articles, while others should not be used. Non-article pages may only use default categories. Acceptable Categories *"Comic Strip", "Garfield and Friends", and "The Garfield Show" - used to mark articles focusing on any of those parts of the Garfield universe. *Season specific categories - e.g. "Garfield and Friends Season 7", "The Garfield Show Season 2". *"Male Characters" or "Female Characters". *Species - "Humans" or specific animals ("Cats", "Dogs", etc.). *"Antagonists" (where appropriate). *"Protagonists" (where appropriate). Unacceptable Categories *"Villains" (or anything with that word) - "Antagonists" should suffice. *"TV-only Characters" - redundant; "Garfield and Friends" and "The Garfield Show" can be used instead. *"Characters" - more specific categories would be preferred. *Combined categories, such as "Male Animals" or "Female Antagonists" - redundant. *Very specific categories - those that only apply to one article or very few articles, thus defeating the purpose of having such categories. *"Deceased" or anything to that effect (for real life people) - this sort of information belongs in the opening sentence/infobox of pages where appropriate, thus making the category form redundant. *Trivial categories. See also: Categories Pictures *Make sure that images you upload to articles are in acceptable condition (i.e. not blurry, grainy, overly bright, overly dark). **Also, avoid using pictures of a screen (e.g. TV, computer) taken from a camera, as these tend to be of bad quality. *Watermarked images are not allowed. *Only official Garfield material may be used for articles (including image galleries), not fan-made material. Comic Books *While samples of the comic pages may be uploaded to suitable wiki pages, do not upload everything from any comic issue to the Wiki. Conduct *While you may ask requests from other people, they have the ability to reject any such requests. In that case, it is best to respect their decision. Avoid pestering them (by repeating your request(s)). Nor should you intimidate/threaten them into doing what you request. Such actions are considered harassment. *Cheating people is unacceptable. *Do not ask random questions unrelated to Garfield or the wiki on message walls (this is okay on chat, however). *Providing uploads to full episodes/specials/movies of Garfield is prohibited due to copyright concerns. *You may not reproduce, distribute, publicly display or perform, or prepare derivative works based on any of the content including any such works without the express, written consent of Garfield Wiki or the appropriate owner of copyright in such works. *Pornography, controversial statements (such as those about religion, politics, conspiracy theories) and profanity should be refrained. *False/unverified accusations towards other users are unacceptable. If you have tangible proofs for an allegation, be sure to bring them up for review. Chat *The following behaviors should not be used on the Garfield Wiki chat: **Threats **Harassment **Bullying **Pestering **Profanity